Lucas Miantra
. Appearance Lucas is a cream-coloured hedgehog with slightly darker head fur. He wears grey protective gloves to stop himself from hurting anyone when feral, and bright orange trainers with white laces on his feet. His eyes are a pale green colour and the inside of his ears are a tanned colour, like his cousin Lexi's. Lucas' teeth are slightly sharper and longer than most Mobian hedgehogs', and his fangs are noticeably longer. However, he has a pale peach muzzle and relatively short head fur- with his spikes only just going past shoulder length, drooping. However, he has a couple of darker bangs on his forehead which are brushed to the side. When he is feral, random clumps of fur on his body puff out, being more brown than cream, his eyes become a glaring yellow colour, and his claws automatically extend. Personality He has a quite cheery attitude for most of the time, however can sometimes act as if he is a lot younger than fourteen. Despite this, he does take things extremely seriously if needs be. Lucas is not afraid to cry if something upsets him very much, preferring to let his sadness out there and then instead of letting it build up inside of him like his cousin Lexi does. He has a habit of creating odd metaphors to emphasise what he is trying to say, something he does quite often in OC Area. Not letting anything or anyone get him down, Lucas tries to see through people's somewhat harsh nature whether they want him to or not. After all, he has had a lot of practice on this with Lexi... This leaves him in an often love/hate situation with Mobians either liking him for his semi-eccentric personality or despising him because it annoys them. This willingness to stay cheerful may have been emphasised by his constant struggle with his feral side, as he tries not to think about it as best he can. The best way he can think of to try and forget about it is by constantly talking to and getting to know others. Although it was forced at first, he grew to accept it and so he now acts like this normally, to some people's delight, and others' annoyance. History Lucas,was created in Memorius, a broken fragment of Forgetius, around the same time Venice first appeared there. The two were best friends at a very early age, but this friendship was ruptured- and forgotten- when it was decided by 'them' that Lucas was to live on Mobius after all. Thus Lucas became a Remembered, although at the current point in the OC Area RP he does not know this yet. He was put with Lexi's family, and although his last name was originally Lindbergh, after the Sega arcade model used for their Xbox 360 and PS3 games, it became Miantra instead. It is one letter after the former alphabetically, showing that it was to signal the start of the second phase of Lucas' existence and is the reason why he was chosen to live with Lexi. It is also close to the Spanish 'mientras', meaning 'meanwhile', as while Lexi was living an ordinary life on Mobius, her cousin was in Memorius. He and Lexi struggled to control his feral side, and it got so severe that he actually killed a visiting member of the PMB, which caused them to flee to the LeFaux's house in which they now reside. He then later met up with Venice by chance (Or was it?) and their friendship flourished through the subconscious connection they shared as young children. Abilities Strengths *Lucas can become quite a good psychiatrist of sorts as harsh personalities don't usually affect him. He used this to his advantage in order to help Venice cope better in the new world he now lives in, Mobius, in OC Area. *Like most Mobians. he is quite intelligent and this can come in handy in many situations. This was shown by him in the OC Area topic when he had a discussion with Venice about the squares and roots of 39. *He loves to work in a team, as he believes that everyone then has a lessened workload, but still an equal responsibilty to protect each other, and meet new people along the way. This, again, can prove useful as he is willing to go out and do things that others might not want to do. *Lucas is a very trustworthy individual, and always keeps his word no matter what happens. *He loves to learn new things which makes him even more useful to have around and increases his compatibility with others. Weaknesses *Like his cousin Lexi, Lucas has no powers which puts him at a severe disadvantage with both defending himself and others. *He has an uncontrollable feral side in which he forgets everything and reverts back to an instinct-driven state. Depending on the place and situation it was triggered in, he can act wildly differently. For example, in OC Area, when he turned in his bedroom he simply sized Venice up before falling right to sleep. However, when he turned in water, he acted very irritably and was hell-bent on trying to kill Venice. As he forgets everything he knows no friends or foes, and so if used in the wrong hands he can be turned against the people he loves. Although his friends and adopted family know how to calm him down and revert him back, if it happens when they are not around, very bad things can happen. Although, he does revert back automatically after sleeping. It was revealed in OC Area that he accidentally killed a Power Management Bureau inspector in that state which led to him having to flee his home, and it is unknown how many people he has actually killed while feral due to his unwillingness to talk about it. The condition was formed due to Lucas' body suddenly needing nutrients for the first time upon travelling from Memorius to Mobius, and it reacted violently to the change. This explains why it has never overcome the hedgehog in the OC Area RP near mealtimes, and only when he has gone without eating for a long time, for example at bedtime. Appearances Lucas has not appeared in many topics, however this is due to the fact that he has featured heavily in just one topic. *OC Area- This is the topic in which he is featured the most heavily in, and the majority of both his backstory and character development has formed from his involvement here. As Venice and Soren accept the offer of going to eat pizza with him, he happily takes them to his favourite Italian restaurant, Little Caesar's. He starts with the pepperoni, but first encourages Venice into trying a slice. However, upon realising that he has never eaten food before, the hedgehog takes it upon himself to teach him, step by step, how to eat. He reassures Venice that it's fine and gives numerous examples of things that he hasn't done, too. He then begins to form a 'list' of sorts with things that they have in common, the first things being not being able to ride Extreme Gear, and being able to eat and drink. He then presents the Hawaiian and Stuffed Crust pizzas, explains what they are, and takes to devouring pieces of both while Venice was still learning to eat the former. He also explains what chillies are after Venice experiences how hot they taste. At the same time, Lucas learns things about Venice's home world, Forgetius, as well. Nicole then makes her first appearance, and Lucas is more enthusastic about that than Venice. Despite this, the other two have a short argument which leads to reconciliation outside afterwards. Then, they order dessert after a waitress comes to their table, Nicole ordering the Devil's Food and the hedgehogs having a chocolate fudge ice-cream sundae each. However, trouble soon erupts when Cyan, Nicole's enermy of sorts, arrives and begins to make fun of her. Lucas feels ashamed of himself as he had made out with Cyan a few hours before,,, It descends into a fight between Nicole, Venice, and Cyan, This leads to them being kicked out of the restaurant, much to Lucas' dismay, and he runs out with tears in his eyes. He runs into Nicole soon after, who apologises and is forgiven by the hedgehog. The pair meet back up with Venice, who isn't very happy to see them. He runs away from them, and only Lucas forgives him enough to follow him into an alley. However, Venice starts another argument with Lucas desperately trying to justify everything, but to no avail. The angry hedgehog resorts to trying to attack them all, which makes Lucas think that there was something not right about Venice's behaviour. Before he could react, Venice began throwing him against the wall and responded to everything Lucas said by doing that, leading to the hedgehog becoming covered with cuts, a black eye and blood began to come out of his mouth. 'Venice' tells him that Lucas isn't talking to Venice anymore, which confuses the hedgehog. Eventually, Lucas couldn't take any more and so slipped into unconsciousness. He was thrown back to the floor just as Lexi called him, as the number had been accidentally dialled. Confused about the situation, she decides to investigate, sprinting out of her house. She gets another call, this time from Nicole on Lucas' mobile, letting her know where they were and what was going on. The first thing she does upon arriving is patch up Lucas' wounds, before being forced to take on Venice by herself. After a very long battle in which she comes close to dying, using her knowledge of exorcisms she manages to cast Iodine, the spirit that had been controlling Venice, out of control for the time being before she, too, became unconscious. (p381) *Dimensional Travel 2- Here, Lucas encounters Shade the Cyborg, another dimensional traveller, while he is walking home, which startles him. He then calls his cousin Lexi and tells her frantically that 'Terminator is real' as he seems to have come from a planet where robots rule. This led to him giving Shade a nickname, 'Skynet'. However, Lexi rolls her eyes and instructs him to bring him to their house, where the 56th are residing so that the situation can be explained to the cyborg. The pair seem to get along well, and although he does not feature much in the story after this, he re-appears once again when the 56th return to his house and he is informed that Shade has died. He feels incredibly upset about this, however his cheery nature comes right back as it is revealed that he didn't die after all, and the pair share a final farewell before he leaves for other dimensions, leaving Lucas with a new friend and a device that he can contact him with. *Author Chatting Area 2- Lucas makes very occasional appearances in this topic, something done by the author in order to test his compatibility with other OCs, and because at that point he was not developed enough to be used in an actual RP yet. Lucas encounters Venice and Soren for the first time, and as he seems to irritate them he is offered $20.00 to buy his own pizza and, supposedly, leave them alone. However, Lucas does not get the hint and insists that they join him. They reluctantly agree... Leading to the events in OC Area, in which the plot continues. *Between the OC and Authors *Ask the OCs Relationships *Arianna the Hedgecat - Lucas appears to have a crush of sorts on her, although he had managed to keep it quiet for a very long while in OC Area as she was in a relationship with Venice. At least, he ''thought ''he was keeping it quiet... Both Venice and Arianna argued over this subject, which helped to lead them to breaking up. Being great friends with them both, he obviously didn't want to cause more trouble by admitting it himself to them, and so he has simply tried his hardest to stay just friends with her. *Venice the Hedgehog - Lucas regards Venice as being his best friend. Although the other hedgehog may not have been too kind to him at first, Lucas was able to see through his hard exterior and eventually managed to form a strong bond with Venice through his overly-positive attitude and his persistence to make things happen. He feels that he can confide with Venice when he is having problems, or to overcome mental obstacles (As shown in the OC Area topic when he is comforted by Venice after revealing his morbid past to him). Lucas also acts as Venice's teacher of sorts, as he is happy to help him settle in with his new surroundings by informing him about the planet, the different Zones, how Mobian cars function, the pseudo-adoption system that is a big part of their culture, as well as teaching him about normal Mobian functions such as eating, drinking, and throwing up. However, he is also fascinated by Venice's world and customs, and so he eager to listen to him about anything. Lucas will defend him if needs be, having even to admitted to be willing to die for the hedgehog, and feels that Venice is the most trustworthy and friendly person he knows, despite not everyone else thinking that about him. He is happy to show how much their friendship has grown by hugging him at times, despite how surprised he was when Venice did it first, and although the other hedgehog is not as willing to show this, Lucas fully understands. He has a high level of respect for the hedgehog, and showed how much he trusts Venice by admitting his darkest secret to him. Trivia * The pizza restaurant scene was the event that triggered the start of the entire Factory storyline. * Lucas was originally created as part of a scrapped fanfiction series which was also to star Chakra and Lexi long before the Station existed. He was originally planned to have been born on Mobius but sent to Earth as a child with no memories of his past, and the other two would have had to find and return him. Parts of this were then put back into his backstory later down the line as it was revealed that he is actually a Remembered, a type of Forgetian, and this meant that he was 'born' in Memorius but sent to Mobius with no memories of his past. He, along with Chakra and Lexi, now has to find and rescue others in the Factory. Category:Characters